Various types of a positioning apparatus which estimates a position utilizing the satellite signals from the satellite are disclosed. There are two kinds of the positioning methods for the positioning apparatus. One is a point positioning and the other is a differential positioning. On the differential positioning, a correction value which is related to the estimation of the receiver's position is set by a observational result estimated by the base-station whose position has been known. The positioning apparatus makes estimation by utilizing this correction value. In this estimation the various types of methods to eliminate an influence of an ionosphere and a troposphere are disclosed. One method sets a delay of the ionosphere and the delay of the troposphere to “0” at initial condition. And the other method estimates these delays utilizing a phase difference such as a single phase difference.
Tatsunori Sada, [GPS Sokuryo-Gijutsu], ohmsha, Oct. 20, 2003, p. 37-53